Naruto's Dad
by Wreteth
Summary: Harry's war ended only in a hollowed victory. Wanting to heal before trying to fix Voldemort's war, he found a soul similar to his own to adopt.
1. War's End

A/N: I'm back for now with a new story. My little muse has stumbled upon something that is rarely done with this kind of x-over. Enjoy!

Ch. 1

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the battle field with dead, dispassionate eyes. Rotting corpses and howling beings were all that they saw. Voldemort had gotten more than he bargained for. Not only did he try to enslave the human race, but also the intelligent races of all United Kingdom, Voldemort's days had finally come up numbered.

Waving his oak wand, the three of them had cleaned up as if they hadn't been fighting for their lives only an hour earlier. Harry, then, banished the wounded to the medical tents strategically placed in the Forbidden Forest. Ron followed his lead and banished the dead into the dungeon of Hogwarts Castle. Hermione made a sweeping motion only for the battlefield to be swallowed up by Hogwarts' wards. The land had shown not a hint of a battle before the three of them disappeared by the swish of their cloaks.

---

Harry let himself fall into the headmaster's chair as he rubbed his temples. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before giving a fanged grin. They knew that Harry was still trying to sort out his memories.

While most thought Harry was the most powerful of the trio, it was actually Ron who held the largest magical reserves. Harry came in a distant second followed by Hermione trailing behind in third. Hermione, on the other hand, had control that Ron did not. She could use exacting amounts of magic for each spell that Ron couldn't match no matter how much he tried. Harry did have something that nether could compare, his replenishing of magic went a lot quicker than Dumbledore or Voldemort had ever seen before. It wasn't wise to draw out a battle with Harry as he could regenerate his magic faster than any potion or spell could ever accomplish.

The three of them became to known to the magical world as Cerberus. For they bring destruction for all those who oppose them. They had been known to combine spells to wipe out whole battalions of Voldemort's minions. For this also, they became outlaws to ICW, who were composed of ancient, pureblood families. Out of fear and mostly siding with Voldemort, the pureblood families have a kill-on-sight order on them.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione broke the silence.

Harry blinked several times as he tried to focus on Hermione. His voice was rough with disuse, "I don't know. The ICW will no doubt try to take over Magical United Kingdom since we eliminated Voldemort."

"In which, they will call for our heads as _war criminals_." Ron spat at the end.

Harry shifted his eyes towards Ron as his magical aura had become visible for several seconds before controlling himself. "Agreed. It wouldn't look good if we started killing the so called good guys in public, so we can't stay here unless we want to start another war."

Harry grimaced while the other two gave each other another glance to each other. He didn't even need to raise his head to know that the two of them would fight again for their home. Though Harry agreed to fight for his home, his soul couldn't take it again so soon after they finished the newest Dark Lord of United Kingdom.

"We really don't have much of a choice." Ron said with grim determination.

"Ron's right Harry, we didn't just fight one battle only to lose the war to some bigot traditionalist."

Harry's face grimaced even further as he shifted his eyes from one to another. He could see both of them getting pumped up again. He dropped his gaze to the ground. His heart was ripping from his body as he spoke his next words slowly. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Hermione startled him when she raised his chin up to their eyes. Her eyes were had understanding as Ron had resignation.

"I – I just can't do it again. My mind says it is logical to follow through what we were pulled into and my heart so wants to protect what is ours…" Harry trailed off only for Ron to finish.

"But your soul needs to mend because of what you lost." Harry nodded.

"We understand Harry. Ron and I fight the ICW. Go heal first Harry, and then we'll see each other again." Harry gave a soft smile.

"Thank you." Harry said as they stood up and gave each other hugs.

"We'll be together again; after all we are the Cerberus." Harry nodded before seemingly to go hazy as his unique transportation spell took effect.

Ron and Hermione gave a longing look as they wanted to go with him but knew it was up to them until Harry returned.


	2. Naruto's Guardians

Ch. 2

Naruto watched with trepid fear as his caretaker of only two months had a butcher knife in his had with a hard glint of hatred in his eyes. His footsteps on the creaking boards seemed to heighten his fear.

_Creeeeak… _his heart skipped a beat.

_Creeeeak…_

_Creeeeak… _

_Creeeeeeeeak…_

His heart was trying to jump out of his throat as the man was only a meter from slicing his throat open for his heart escape. His mind flashed through the events that took place that day. The hokage taking him outside to play with a few of the village children, ramen with the village boy, Haru, and the birthday present of a stuffed bear with a Konoha headband covering one eye.

There was a flash of lightning before the rumble of thunder only a second later. That seemingly was like the signal for what the caretaker was looking for. Naruto felt a sharp pain go across his throat as cried out. Trying to cover it with his hands, he felt the hot, sticky, red, wet substance come from under his skin.

The caretaker backed up as he saw Naruto's blood start to gush out of his throat and from his mouth. He didn't want the blood to spread any further than where it already was, and he readied himself with another lunge towards the two-year-old's heart. The caretaker had almost made it only to have six kunai sticking into his vital organs. A little blood dribbled down from his mouth only to fall forward dead.

Naruto, by this time, had crawled half way to the bathroom before he was picked up by an Anbu. The two year old blinked slowly as the buzzing in his ears had started to get overwhelmingly loud. His eyes made out the Dragon mask before his shallow breathing brought spots to his eyes.

Dragon watched as Naruto's eyes had rolled up into his head only to curse softly. 'Shunshin no jutsu' he thought as everything blurred moving at incredible speed towards the hospital. At the Anbu entrance, he pulled a medic-nin into an available room.

"Heal him." The voice distorter made his voice deep and threatening.

"Why should I? He's just a demon." She spat in distain. She got her answer in the form of Dragon grabbing a handful of her pink hair before shoving her head into the nearest wall.

"Do you need another reason?" He said with deep anger.

Her forehead bruised and a possible concussion, she took her shaking hands over to the dying boy. Her hands went through rapid seals before turning green. She started to knit the boy's throat muscles and skin back together through rapid cell regeneration before going through a diagnosis jutsu.

She scanned the boy for any abnormality and found the boy's stomach was filled with time delayed poison. She had thrust her hand towards the boy's stomach only for the Anbu catch her wrist. She winced as the Anbu tightened his grip while growling out to her.

"What the hell are you doing woman?!? Speak quickly before you lose you hand."

"I – I – need to induce vomiting otherwise the poison will kill him." She grounded out as the Anbu was almost to the point of snapping her wrist before letting her go.

He didn't apologize, and she wasn't looking for one. All she wanted to do was finish before taking a long shower to get feel of demon off her. She thrust two fingers into the two year old's stomach and quickly turned the boy to his side. She did this all in one second before the boy vomited blood, his ramen supper, and bluish poison.

The Anbu recognized the poison by look as it was the only poison that mercenaries liked to use for keeping the body intact and relatively unharmed except most of their inner organs (heart, lungs, kidneys, liver, and intestines). It was also inexpensive to get your hands on since it was common in nature. The most important thing was the poison was harmless unless it interacts with stomach acid. The amount of poison Naruto had ingested was enough for a fully matured adult to feel the poison instantly when it activated and eat away at their organs, dying in brutal agony.

The medic-nin cleaned up the mess before wiping away most of the vomit and blood away from Naruto. She did the diagnosis jutsu again just to double check she got every since she didn't want to come back to the demon if the Anbu though she did an insufficient job. She nodded to herself before speaking to the Anbu behind her.

"He'll be fine. All he'll need is some rest, Anbu-san." She said in a clip tone.

"Go," He said coldly.

She didn't need to be told twice. She opened the door only to see the Hokage standing at the door. She bowed to him before mumbling a greeting as she passed him onto her way for the changing station.

The Hokage gave a small glare towards her back as he entered the room. Sitting in the available chair, he looked at Dragon.

"Report," he said in a cold, hard voice.

"Your caretaker had almost taken his life." He said in the same cold tone.

The Sandaime Hokage glare grew fiercer as he addressed his subordinate. "Watch you tone with me, Touson."

"I merely state that the selection of caretakers had failed to protect him Hokage-_sama_." Touson spoke with hidden distaste. "It would logically be either in the caring hands of someone who will raise him correctly, give him to Danzo-san, or kill him. You, instead, rather torture him…" Touson couldn't finish as he felt his body freeze in place from the KI that Sandaime was emitting.

"Enough, I don't care if my predecessor held you in high esteem, but you have no worth to me with constant questioning you do. I'm beginning to wonder if you're a spy from another country." Sandaime said standing up with full fury on his face. "In which case, you have committed Treason!"

Naruto, at this point, had already cracked an eye and heard everything Dragon had said. He watched with horror and fear again as his protector/savior had his head fall off his shoulder with his own blade that Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi "The Professor" Hiruzen had taken with impressive speed. Closing his eyes before the elder Hokage could notice, he listened as the hokage mutter to the dead man.

"My weapon is mine to do with Touson Kaname. No, and I mean, no will stand in my way in how I develop the blade of my weapon."

The elder's eyes narrowed onto the two year old but were satisfied that Naruto was still unconscious. He snapped his fingers. Two Anbu appeared in the room and knelt before the powerful kage. Their heads bowed in submission as they listened for their orders.

"Get rid of the body, strike Touson Kaname's name from Konoha records," the Sandaime said a stern tone. He walked to the door as to exit then paused, "dump the boy into his apartment, and keep the mobs at bay for a few days so the boy can heal." He left the room with Shunshin with a faint hearing of "Yes Hokage-sama."

---

It was only for three days that Naruto was kept alone in his apartment with a piece of mind. His two year old brain couldn't yet comprehend what all was said, but knew in his subconscious that he couldn't trust anyone from the village, especially the Hokage.

Naruto had went outside on the third day, not perceiving time as his understand of things were still only from a two year old perspective. He didn't make it far from his door when he saw a gathering of people. Nervousness was present on his face as he watched as the angry buzz of villagers. He turned around to go back into his apartment only for himself to be thrown off the staircase.

Crying, he watched with large fear as the villagers were coming closer, encircling him. He screamed out for someone to help. Just as people threw rotten food, rocks, rusty kunai, and other available material to them it was stopped by a deep roar, "_Impedimenta._"

Everyone watched as all their thrown objects were slowed down to a standstill. The shinobi villagers were looking around for the person who stopped them only to find him picking up Naruto and cradling him like the toddler that he was.

He had royal blue robes with a golden three-headed Cerberus actively roaring and moving around the robes. Its fur on the spine was standing on end. The deep cowl covered the stranger's facial features except his glowing emerald green eyes.

"How dare you attack him?!?" Harry roared.

"He's a demon!" One of the braver/stupider villager exclaimed.

Harry gave the deepest glares that he got from combining Voldemort and Snape's. Everyone gulped in fear as Harry's released his full magical aura mix with KI. Many of them already were running in an opposite direction but the villagers were deeply rooted the spot and either soiling themselves or vomiting.

Sarutobi arrived only to feel fear from the stranger's KI and power. Squashing it down with his will power, he spoke evenly as he couldn't muster up enough to try to intimidate the stranger.

"What is your business here, Nanashi-san?"

He got the full front of Harry's fury when he spoke in an icy cold voice. The elder Hokage got the feeling that his voice could shatter metal in that tone. "What kind of place tries to kill a toddler? As far as I knew it, Hell on Earth was still a figurative phrase."

"I am Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. I feel it would be prudent to discuss this in my office for the answers you seek. If you would follow me," Sarutobi purposely used Shunshin no jutsu in trying to get the upper hand as he assumed that his Anbu would have to take him to his office.

"I am not amused," Harry said still in control as he appeared from a hazy gray mist the same time Sarutobi appeared in his office.

Sarutobi tried another tack by sitting behind his desk only to be matched by Harry. His wrist flicked as he mentally conjured a grand chair out of thin air before sitting in it.

Harry, inwardly, was growing more impatient with the political maneuvering that Dumbledore and McGonagall taught him in his fourth year. He face outwardly was stony as his eyes were still the only thing visible to everyone around him. It served two things, he showed that he didn't trust or respect the elder Hokage authority and purposely kept other on constant edge.

'_Imperturbatus,_' Harry thought as he flicked his oak wand in a sweeping motion.

Sarutobi was on edge as he watched the stranger flick a wooden stick and a thick energy was covering the room. He could see his Anbu trying to get past it only to bounce off. If the stranger noticed, he didn't give any indication.

Swallowing hard, he started. "I am Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"You already stated that earlier before you disappeared off. Now, I want some answers." Harry said in an even tone.

Sarutobi gave a small glare before answering, "Two years ago, the village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Youko. Yondaime Hokage, my successor, had to use a forbidden jutsu to seal the Kyuubi no Youko into a living container. The boy before you is that container. The villagers unfortunately cannot tell the difference between the container and the bijuu. Also because he is a jinchuuriki, he has no family nor is anyone willing to adopt him." Harry's passive legilimens found the Hokage lying in his last statement.

"So this boy has no family to speak of, correct." His voice was even. The Sandaime Hokage nodded only for Harry to realize he was lying again. "Then, I will adopt him."

Sarutobi was sweating as he knew Jiraiya was still Naruto's godfather but the stranger had put him in a precarious position. He tried mentally to find a reason as to not let the stranger adopt him only to remember one of the laws of the village.

Putting on a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry stranger, but its one of our village laws that you must be a resident of Konohagakure to adopt from the village orphanage."

Harry's shadowed eyebrow twitched with irritation but his magic was practically screaming at him to adopt the blond. His mind went through what he could do only to smirk. "I have no problem with staying here to raise my future son. It is, after all, his first home."

Sandaime screamed mentally. '_No you can't have my weapon, you stupid fuck. I'll…' _"I will need your name, your place of residence, and sufficient trade skill or wealth to take care of a child."

Harry frowned before nodded. "Yes, my name is Aries Evans. I have my residency at the end of the day…"

"Nonsense, the apartment complex that Naruto stays in is vacant I'm sure the landlord would be willing to rent one to you." Sandaime had already tagged all the rooms in the complex so he could observe Aries-san.

Harry could see that something was wrong with the complex, his mind made plans to buy out the landlord. "That's very kind of you." Harry said evenly. "As for wealth, I have traveled far and wide. I have enough to keep Naruto comfortable for years to come. Now, may I have the paperwork for the adoption?"

"Yes, but I would need my secretary to retrieve them and your citizenship papers. That leads me to the necessity of a sponsor from one of the citizens to allow you residence." Sandaime said with a concealed smirk.

Harry, on the other hand, had a tick developing trying to find someone to sponsor him. He cursed in his mind at the manipulative bastard. Not only was he giving as much red tap as possible, but it was raising red flags as to why he didn't want Naruto to be adopted.


	3. New Home

**A/N:** Thanks for all the support and comments. Enjoy.

Ch. 3

Harry didn't leave Naruto unattended as he was still not trusting of the village but without adopting him, he didn't have any say in the matter. A whispered notice-me-not ward on the couch that Naruto laid upon outside the Hokage office, he felt a bit safer that Naruto was protected.

Apparating in front of Naruto's apartment, he walked into the landlord's office. He found a very overweight villager that made Harry's skin crawl. Just by looking at him, he felt oily and dirty.

Wanting to make this very short trip, he approached the snoring man. "_Aguamenti_."

It didn't take much before the man woke up sputtering and sopping wet. Actually, Harry thought it was an improvement. The water running onto the wooden floor was grimy and opaque.

"What do you wan…" The man stopped when he recognized the man that protected one of his tenants. He was instantly on edge. _'Damn, it's him. I didn't think that any one could be as cold and intimidating as the Hokage.'_

"I'm here for a proposal that _may_ leave you rich." Harry said in a crisp tone.

Greed was surfacing almost instantly on the landlord's face, never mind not catching on the stranger's stressed word. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Aries will suffice. It seems you are in need for retiring, and I am in need of new residence." Harry said.

"I see. Well I could use the extra time, but of course that leaves the price at which I am willing to sell the complex." The landlord said trying to be nonchalant. "I have some very loyal residents that won't like the change of hands. _Buuutttt_, I could be persuasive at 200,000."

Harry frowned. "You have two other residents in this building, and the place looks close to becoming condemned. 75,000." Harry said firmly.

"175,000" The landlord said trying to play hardball.

"77,500"

"150,000"

"80,000"

"125,000" Harry frowned at the annoying landlord.

"85,000, or forget it." Harry said putting his foot down. He could see the landlord was about to cave. _'Confundo_' Harry silently cast. '_85,000 will be enough for the dilapidated place._'

"Deal," the landlord said disgruntled.

Gathering his things and the deed to the property, he signed over the complex with his wife as a witness to Harry. Harry pocketed the deed before performing another confundus charm onto the landlord, but Harry poured much more power into the spell with him whispering harshly as to not let the landlord hear him.

'_You are going to follow Aries-san to the Hokage's office so you can claim sponsorship for his citizenship._'

Harry walked back up to the Hokage's office with the previous landlord on his heels. While it didn't take long, Harry was still very uncomfortable with the villagers watching. It kept reminding him what it would be when he would return to England.

They were directly admitted into the Hokage's office as he was expected. Naruto was still under a spell-induced sleep. He didn't want the child to be frightened when his protector wasn't with him.

He entered the room to see the barely concealed anger in the elderly shinobi. Harry reinforced his occlumency shields to keep from laughing at the progressively frustrated Hokage.

"I see you found a residency, but I still need a sponsor for your entry into the village." The Sandaime Hokage said smugly at the end, only for Harry seemed to be unaffected.

"On the contrary, Kira-san had kindly volunteered to sponsor me." Kira nodded while being respectful.

Openly scowling, he grudgingly brought out the required paperwork. Harry read every sheet of paper looking for deception. He did find it in several documents that if he had signed, he waved his right to privacy, lost some custodial rights over Naruto, and allowed the elderly kage to keep him in voluntary house arrest, and restrict the right that his family was able to leave like any other civilian family. He merely ignored these documents before stopping at the one that all families signed except of they belonged to a clan.

"I especially will not sign this one." Sarutobi looked surprised to see the standard agreement that all permanent residents sign.

The form basically said that all citizens under the age of fourteen will go to the shinobi academy for basic training. The course was two years long in which they had enough time to use propaganda and inspire village loyalty to recruit civilians into the shinobi training program. Several retired jounin and chunnin taught the kids basics in hunting, trapping, reading and writing kanji (*cough*fuuinjutsu*cough*), math, throwing, and hand dexterity.

"Aries-san, there is nothing to be concerned about. Everyone goes through the Basics."

"No." His eyes were of ice that made Sandaime Hokage repress a shiver.

"It's for the best. What if Naruto needed some of these things?"

"He will be fine."

"But…"

"No!"

Knowing that he couldn't win this round, Sandaime caved in. He nodded before collecting the paperwork. He looked through it before scowling to see Harry didn't sign the _extra_ paperwork he slipped in. He filled in the required information and signatures before he tried to put the paperwork away.

Harry whipped out his wand before muttering "_Geminio_". Another copy of Harry's citizenship/Naruto adoption papers was right beside the original. Harry took his copy before giving the Sandaime a smirk as he left the room. Collecting his new son, Naruto Aries, he made his way to his new apartment complex.

Harry went up to Naruto's apartment with his son in his arms. His eyes took in everything about the place especially their exits. Closing the door behind him, he went looking for the bedrooms and found only one.

Frowning, he looked inside to see a lumpy futon that should have been thrown out years ago. Holes were scattered everywhere. Yellow stains covered the surface, some of which had started to crust. Dried blood also was scattered not only on the futon but the duvet that also covered him.

Not wanting to lay his child in that, he whipped out his wand and tapped his son. He watched as the toddler floated in mid air in a natural sleep this time. Smiling at the remembering Luna's insistence at learning child care spells, he turned his attention back to the room. He went over to the closet only to find it had only three other outfits and a pair of broken, black sandals.

Sighing in aggravation, he started expanding the walls before coloring them in a sky blue to cover the graffiti that seemed to be all over. He then vanished the contents of room. Broken, wooden shinobi weapons, torn apart stuffed animals, what used to be an end table, and the cesspool futon all disappeared leaving a dirty floor. An overpowered Scouring charm took care of any dust, dirt or grim that was left in the room.

Conjuring up a poster bed that resembled his own at Hogwarts, he tied a few more charms and spells into the bed to make it last a very long time. Turning to the window, he made use of the obscure and notice-me-not charms so his son wouldn't be disturbed via window.

Turning back to his son, he picked him from the charm only for the two year old to snuggle deeply into his chest. Smiling softly, he pulled back the forest green duvet and tucked his two year old in.

Kissing his son's left brow, "Goodnight my son, may our ancestors guide your dreams."

Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the door before smiling softly. He looked around before giving a tired grunt. Though he felt his son was safe, he did not.

Harry sealed the windows and the door to the apartment behind him as he went down to his 'new' office. He looked at the room only to see papers lying around, filing cabinets half open, and a closet door filled with more boxes. Not wanting to look through each file separately, he used a spell that Hermione would use in the library constantly. A tube parcel flew into his wait hand before opening itself. Harry looked down to see the complex's blueprints.

Figuring some mental calculations, Harry found the center of the apartment, and it surprised him. It happened to be exactly in his son's living room. Rolling up the blueprints, he placed it back into the tube parcel. Setting it onto the desk, he sealed the room as he didn't want Sarutobi's shinobi able to enter.

Harry entered back into the apartment before pushing away the broken furniture in the living room. Using another overpowered Scouring charm, he cleaned the floor. Pulling out a piece of warding chalk, he drew one large circle at least one meter in diameter. He drew a ten centimeter circle in the center only for it to turn indigo. Drawing seven eighty-centimeter circles between the large and small ones, he watched as they began to glow gold.

"_Point Me,_" He watched as the oak wand floated above his hands before pointing towards Naruto's room meaning that it was north.

Turning ninety-degrees clockwise, he started with closest circle. He poured a good deal of magic as he cast an Anti-Disapparition jinx. The circle turned a bright blue as the ward took effect. He cast an Intruder charm, Anti-Pest jinx, Anti-Portkey jinx, Freeze-Flame charm, Stealth Sensoring Charm, and Imperturbable Charm. Each circle in turn changed to a bright blue before Harry tied all the wards together with a drop of his blood and an Unbreakable Charm with the rest of his reserves.

Standing back up, he stumbled around to get his footing as his reserves were very low, and he was exhausted. It took only a second before the wards became active. Feeling his strong magic in place, he staggered to the couch before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Explanations, Surprises, and Plans

**A/N:** I spent some time thinking about this chapter, so I hope I didn't over do it with some of the explanations. So enjoy and drop me a line.

Ch 4

Naruto woke up comfortable for the first time ever. His cerulean blue eyes took in that he was in an unfamiliar bed. Pulling the duvet from him, he saw his clothes had been changed.

Wondering if Sarutobi had found him, he opened the door only to recognizing it for his apartment. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked back into the bedroom and back into the living room to see the difference.

He didn't get too much to contemplate his situation as his attention had changed over to the couch to see a vaguely familiar figure rise. His emerald green eyes had a slight glow to them. His midnight hair was pulled back out with a rubber band. His clothes were rumpled with his robes being used as a blanket.

Giving Naruto a kind smile, he then spoke soft voice, "Good morning."

"W-w-who are you?" Naruto stuttered.

Harry stood up before pulling on his robes. He walked over to the two year old, who was craning his neck up at Harry. Kneeling he gave a sad smile.

"I'm your new daddy. Do you…" Harry didn't even finish before a two year old slammed into him.

Wheezing slightly, he looked down at the boy who had burrowed deep into his stomach and robes. He wrapped his arms around his son. His mind couldn't but wonder what would have had happened if someone had done the same thing to him. 'I would have done the same.' His conscious said without pause.

They didn't move from there for a while as Naruto had tears of joy, and Harry felt happiness for finally having a family. It soon turned into a tickling game as Harry found Naruto extremely ticklish. His nimble fingers roamed Naruto's tickle spots. Childish and adult laughter filled the apartment as Naruto got back at his new dad.

The sun had fully risen before they went into the kitchen to find breakfast platters were already laid out. Harry looked just as surprised as Naruto, but Harry had an inkling as to who had done it. Sitting Naruto in a booster seat beside his own chair, he found the food cut up for Naruto to eat. Harry and Naruto quickly ate their food before there was an interruption. A crackling sound was soon followed by a house elf.

Harry knew immediately who it was before seeing Naruto's surprised look. A small roll piece of sausage had rolled out of his mouth as the creature's appearance surprised him. A smile appeared on the house elf's face before speaking a squeaky voice that reminded him of Ron entering puberty.

"Is master and little master needing anymore food of Tinker?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Tinker. We're doing fine." He then turned to Naruto, who was still in shock, "Naruto." His head snapped to Harry that almost made Harry wince. "This is Tinker. He is a house elf. He is here to help me and you."

Naruto absently nodded before he went back to his food loosing focus on Tinker and Harry. Harry smiled before turning to Tinker for a deeper explanation.

"Tinker, how did you find me?" Tinker shifted himself back and forth as he seemed to have an internal debate before answer.

"I is following master. Mummy and Daddy is wanted you protected master. I is following Mummy and Daddy." He said proudly as Harry groaned before burying his face in his hands.

Winky and Dobby made it a point to watch over Harry on and off the battlefield. They seemed to try to fit the absent parental figures at the same time follow his orders. The only reason he didn't have then with him is being him ordering the two to stay and watch over Hermione and Ron. He had forgotten about their son, Tinker.

After Naruto and Harry finished, Harry cleaned up Naruto. They moved to the living room so he could try to explain what he was. Harry had Naruto on his knee with Naruto's attention on him. Harry had thought about how to tell a short attention span of a toddle before coming up with an idea. "_Frustro tui Oculus_."

A thin line appeared on the middle Naruto's eyes before Naruto gasped as small figures appeared. They seemed like they were toy sized even though Harry in the background was closest to him. Harry started to tell his story.

"Alright Naruto, you know I can do what shinobi can't right." The boy bobbled his head. "I'm what people call a wizard." One of the figures dressed similarly like Harry waved out to Naruto. "I can do actual magic. I can make things appear out of thin air, turn things into something else, fly, change into animals, and much more." The figure waved his wand as Harry explained, conjuring a chair then changing the chair into a broom. It then started flying around the other figures before jumping off his broom while changing into a cat.

"As a wizard, my kind naturally hides from people who can't do magic like your village shinobi." Another figure waves her wand as she is covered in a bubble while the shinobi figure looks around in confusion. Both Naruto and the witch giggle. Harry smile before continuing the story.

"My friends and I are special wizards and witches. We're more powerful and stronger than regular wizards." A miniature Harry, Ron, Hermione appeared and started blasting away other people with their wands before acting silly. Ron puffed out his chest and buffed his fingers. Hermione giggled before pulling out a book out of nowhere and started reading. Harry, on the other hand, smirked as he went chasing after the cleaning cat.

"As your dad, I will protect you, but you need to keep my secrets. You can't tell them that I'm a wizard. You also can't tell them that I can do magic as they will take me away from you. Okay?" Harry said worriedly. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't see Harry's worried face as he watched the illusion. Miniature Naruto was being held by Harry as he used his wand before one of the shinobi he was fighting took his wand. Naruto watched as his new dad was ripped from Naruto before being taken away and leaving Naruto alone.

The illusion soon disappeared with Naruto blinking rapidly for a few seconds before tears were wiped away by Harry. Naruto looked up to Harry and buried his face into Harry's chest. Harry knew it was harsh but Naruto needed to know the consequences if he spoke about Harry's abilities.

Even though Harry had made plans for certain precautions, they were all dependant that Naruto could keep all of his secrets. Even though he was magically powerful and strong, shinobi still could kill him if he was exhausted. The Sandaime Hokage was especially dangerous. He couldn't trust the old shinobi even if wasn't a legilimens. He had an oily feeling that reminded him of old Grindelwald.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he turned back to Naruto. He blinked in surprise as he got lost in thought to find Naruto and Tinker playing. He got up from the couch before sending a telepathic message to Tinker.

'_Keep an eye on Naruto. I need to go to the office and sort through the files. Send him to me when he wants me.'_

'_I is looking after little master until little master wants master.'_ Harry couldn't help but wince at the house-elfish dialect of English. He made a note to fix that later.

Apparating silently into the office, his eye twitched when he saw the neatly, three-foot stack of papers. Tinker had cleaned up the office but still left all the paperwork. Trying the chair only to find it unconformable, he transfigured it into an executive chair. He turned to the papers, he started going through them.

Harry went through hundreds of tenant contracts that were ether voided by death, voided by non-payment, voided by moving out, or still in effect. Each contract was sorted into piles that were floating around the room. He also found old bills that were paid or overdue. These, too, also had their own stacks along with current relevant information like the deed, building blueprints, current bills, and current and old complaints/problems among his tenants.

Tinker and Naruto found Harry in newly expanded office. The room had seemed to come under new renovation as stacks of scrolls, books and papers all seemed to be revolving around Harry. Harry seemed not to pay attention to them or his audience as he changed the wall color to a burgundy color with walnut trim. The window had changed to a picture window looking out to the brown grass backyard. The simple fan/light fixture changed to a chandler. The desk also changed from a beat up metal desk to a walnut executive desk. Against one wall, there wasn't a blank spot as it was covered with walnut bookcases. Harry finished up with the closet as it was converted into another room filled with a copy of Harry's magical library. The walls were creamed colored with the ceiling charmed to look outside.

He looked over at Naruto and smiled at Naruto's awed expression. He chuckled before flicking his oak wand. The revolving material all neatly filled the book shelves in the main room.

"Now what can I do you for, my son?" Harry said only to see Naruto's outstretched hands.

Harry picked up his son only to have him curl up against him with his eyes getting heavy. He had his thumb in mouth. Giving a kiss on his son's messy blond hair, the three of them disappeared from the office to the apartment. Harry and Naruto ate before the two of them retired into Naruto's room.

Tinker cleaned up after the two as they retired for the night. He could hear Harry telling Naruto a story as he cleaned the kitchen. His father always told him to keep an ear out for Harry's stories as they always enrapture his audience. Tinker was no different only to interrupt by his proximity magic being tripped by shinobi again.

Tinker crackled only to appear where he saw an Anbu try to enter his master's wards forcefully. He had to admire his master's power, a dozen shinobi for the past two days tried to enter the property only to find an invisible ward stopping them. They tried different chakra techniques to enter only to fail and exhaust themselves.

This Anbu was different though. His silver hair stood up as his hitai-ite was pushed up to expose a scar and red eye that had revolving black tomoe, "Kai."

Tinker's eyes widened as the wards became visible only for a split second before disappearing from the naked eye again. Not knowing what just happened, he snapped his fingers adding onto the wards with a Muggle-repelling jinx. He watched as the Anbu was struggling with his body until he turned around without a single glance back at the building.

Tinker sighted in relief before turning back only to see Harry standing beside him. He squeaked in surprise only babbling an apology. Harry cut him off with his index finger to his lips. The elf complied with the order.

"Tinker, thank you for protecting the wards but that was unnecessary. I had known they were pounding onto the ward and let them. They need to learn some hard facts. Naruto is now my son and under my protection along with all my tenants. However, I can't help but worry about the power of the shinobi. I'm going to need your help again. It seems I going to fighting a new war and I don't know the sides." Tinker straightened up before the illusion revealed a teenage that was nearly shoulder height, bowed.

"It will be done, my lord." Harry smiled bitterly.

"This is going to be reconnaissance. Gather relevant information without exposing yourself. See if you can't get information on chakra and their techniques. Return in the morning." Tinker bowed again before disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Harry turned back to the apartment and sighed. He knew he had a lot of work to do for their home. Naruto was asleep and that meant that Harry could continue the modifications on the complex.

Both Harry and Tinker worked into the early hours. Harry changed their apartment more into a three story penthouse protected by the Fidelius Charm with himself as secret-keeper. He then fixed the lobby from its shabby shape to wooden paneled walls, staircase, and thick, heavy apartment doors. Harry, by this time, went to his new bedroom, magically and physically exhausted.

This continued for the next month as Tinker and Harry would spend their time with Naruto during the day and work at night. Harry went through one apartment each night. However, Tinker would continue to explore not just the village but Hi no Kuni.

Tinker would leave his memories in a special pensive that Harry received from the Department of Mysteries just before it was destroyed during the war along with a few other things.

Harry and Tinker found that neither could use ninjutsu as it used chakra; however, ninja misconceived that genjutsu was the same. Genjutsu, unlike ninjutsu that to use chakra, is more mental oriented therefore used more spiritual part of chakra which also happen to be magic.

Chakra seemed to be a fusion of magic and physical chi. After a millennium of mixing spiritual and physical aspects to create chakra, the people of the land are incapable of separating their magic and chi. The continent were once a race of magic users only to lose it to create something more powerful in combat. Genjutsu is the last partial magic they had left.

Naruto and the other jinchuuriki, however, have more spiritual power since they have a demon spirit in them by fuuinjutsu. They are the only ones _maybe_, and he heavily stressed on maybe, are capable of doing magic but they need to be untrained first of chakra.

--- Three years later ---

Harry looked out the window in his office and had to smile as his son was wrestling with Tinker. Other children were running around playing as well but his focus was on his son. His office was filled with moving pictures floating around. He couldn't suppress his magical nature like any other of his kind and it showed.

Anyone who came into his office that asked, he would explain it off as fuuinjutsu. Several shinobi tried different tactics to figure out his power only to come up empty handed one way or another. Even the old kage tried his luck only to find himself out into the street faster than he could blink, literally.

Harry sighed as he knew that he needed to get back to England for its war. Hermione and Ron sent regular correspondence through either Winky or Dobby. ICW were becoming bolder in there smear campaign and silent war outside the public's eye.

Naruto still needed him but at the same time desired to become a shinobi. Harry could see it in his eyes. They had already started with the basics of magic with the help of Tinker's buried enclave of magic indigenous to the continent. They still used hand seals but they were one-handed and required speed for some spells. The three of them studied together with Harry and Tinker having no trouble at all since they were magical in origin with Naruto struggling somewhat when they did get the speed and accuracy to do the spell.

There were twelve seals that had no name to them. They only listed the picture of the sign and an animated picture of how fast they need to be. Also they didn't say anything for the spell to work unless it was a ritual. However like shinobi, they too held their knowledge and spells a secret. The enclave was supposed to become a learning center only for the masters to be killed before it could be opened. The spells only covered some transfiguration, charms, and dueling. However the largest section was for conjuring.

Harry looked over at the picture of 'Cerberus' only to sigh. He didn't want to leave his son here but he had little choice. He waved his hand away, and the lights dimmed to reveal a secret door. Opening the door, it revealed a ritual chamber he made over two years ago.

In the center, it held a bubbling cauldron on low, green flame. He cut his palm with a dagger before letting it pool in the palm of his hand. When it filled, he poured it into his potion and let his magic heal his palm.

He stepped back three steps from the cauldron before going threw several hundred hand seals while muttering in Latin. When he finished, the cauldron bubbled and hissed before a large, purple cloud came out, absorbing the potion.

It stayed there hanging over Harry waiting for his command. "I need you to take my appearance for Naruto's sake and the village's bane."

The cloud condensed in front of Harry before taking his appearance. "What is thy will, my master?" His voice and mannerisms were exactly the same as Harry's.

"I need to return to my world. Protect my son and teach him. You have my blood so you can teach him my physical style as well as have an idea what to train him in. Genjutsu training is a must with magic as a second priority."

"Understood, my master." The shade bowed once more. Harry went to the door to his office only to pause for a second. "One last thing, gather some allies from the village. I have a strange feeling that we're going to need them sometime in the future."

Harry charged his magic as grey smoke seemed to alter time and space. He gave Naruto and Tinker one last smile before going deeper into the smoke. His shade watched with confidence that his master will succeed.


End file.
